Before You Die
by Nita.xx
Summary: Miniature Dinosaurs, Humanoid Assassins, UNIT's secret spies and a plot to overthrow the world. What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to Human Timelord, recommend you read that first - /s/7376002/1/Human-Timelord And oh no! There's no more 'The Doctor' character options! Note: The Doctor is several regenerations in the future assuming he lives past 13.


A/N: I am back ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the sequel to Human Timelord!

**Fun**

"This!" I cried stepping out into a carnival. "This is what I find fun."

"I think I might skip on the clowns though."

"Of course you would, but I wouldn't blame you. They are a bit freaky."

"I've never had a good past with clowns," the Doctor said as we walked through the crowds.  
"The first time I saw them, they were trying to kill me, second time they were aliens in disguise, third time they were attempting world conquest, a very popular one, and the last time I was in McDonalds."

"And that is relevant how?"

"Ronald McDonald spilled a drink on me. I reckon it was the shoes."

I smiled and glanced around. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," I groaned.

"What?" said the Doctor alertly.

"The Ferris wheel's closed for repairs," I whined. The Doctor's breath was let out in relief and I turned around to face him.

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily," I warned. "Perhaps the merry-go-round for a bit of humiliation, followed by some competitive gaming which I will most certainly win and then perhaps dodgem cars in which you can release all that pent up annoyance you have aimed at me."

"Can we just skip to number three," the Doctor murmured.

"Absolutely not," I replied haughtily, hooking my arm in his and beginning to walk through the dense crowds.

"Unlimited rides and activities pass," I said to the person running the merry-go-round, flashing a piece of paper at him. He nodded and let us through whilst the Doctor spluttered, "But what–how–"

I handed the psychic paper back to him. "I worked for Torchwood, infiltrated UNIT and also made myself your companion. Throughout all that, you can't think I wouldn't know how to steal something from someone's pocket unnoticed."

"Can't say I condone it."

"You don't have to," I replied as I sat upon the back of a plastic pony. "It's already done."  
"Well you have a very bright future as a pickpocket-OW!"

He jumped up from where he was about to sit and I saw a tiny tin soldier standing on his seat.

"There's karma for you," I said. "Now you know never to bad talk me."

"I just won't do it within earshot of you," the Doctor murmured.

"Oh, but I'm everywhere," I warned, putting on a spooky voice.

"Is that supposed to be scary?" the Doctor replied, flicking the little plastic figurine off his seat and sitting down.

"Possibly," I said as the music started and we started moving.

"Well this is definitely scary."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite," he responded. "Listen to that music. Honestly, I feel like any moment, a serial killer is going to jump out and murder me."

"Not that it would do you any harm," I murmured under my breath.

"I don't know why I let you bring me here," he continued. "This is utterly pointless. As soon as this ride's finished I am gone."

"So you're just going to leave me here?"

"Yes. When I said I wanted you to come along I didn't expect you'd take me someplace as dreary as this. You said FUN; meaning something that provides mirth or amusement. This provides me with nothing other than annoyance and some serious questioning of my mental health. Honestly, who in their right mind would let you come along?"

"I never said it was going to be YOUR kind of fun. I said 'My kind'. And it's probably going to end up your kind anyway," I added with a heavy sigh as the ride came to a slow halt.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked with a questioning look.

"I mean those two guys dressed as jesters over there are walking away carrying the Tardis."

"Wha-what-WHY ARE WE STILL HERE!"

"Search me," I responded.

The Doctor gave me an exasperated glance before he turned around and started running.

"Apparently every regeneration of you likes running," I called out to him as I sprinted to catch up to him.

"Definitely," he called back.

"I hate you!" I yelled as we rounded a corner and came face to face with a wall.

"I know," he replied giving me a big smile before closing his fist and knocking on the hollow surface three even times.

"Hollow always means something ominous," I stated.

"If that were the case then I should be running away from you very fast Erica Scotts," the Doctor replied with a laugh.


End file.
